Undecided
by AlbusLily2011
Summary: Severus Snape. Known for his pure blood mania, unwillingness to show emotion, and for his power to keep the Dark Lord at his reach. And, for very few, knew his love for Lily Evans, and his promise to protect her only son.
1. Chapter 1

***I in no way own any of the characters from this story. The credit goes solely to JK Rowling. The only thing I own is my creativity! :) Thanks for reading!  
*Warning: Mild violence, swearing. **

* * *

It was a dull, damp day as the students of Hogwarts bustled around getting ready for breakfast.  
As students did this, Severus Snape stood from the top of the Grand Staircase and watched. He had been doing this for the past month now, as he had been appointed headmaster. He had been spending most of his time in his office, ordering the Carrows to do all the work for him.

One evening, there was a heavy knock at the door. Snape stood from his chair and moved swiftly towards it.  
"Yes?" He said, opening it a crack. There McGonagall stood, as tall as a twig.

"Professor, the Carrows would like to speak with you." She said, her voice stern. She had no fear of Severus once so ever. Any that she did, was kept well hidden. Severus sad nothing but walked straight past Professor McGonagall, not making eye contact. He had been avoiding her ever since a month ago when they had a row.

"Where?" He said plainly, looking down the corridor ahead of him.

"The Dungeons." She replied earnestly. Professor Snape nodded curtly and walked toward the Dungeons, leaving Professor McGonagall standing at his office.

Snape moved, without a sound towards the Dungeons on the bottom floor of the castle, not far from his office. As he walked, he passed three eager Slytherins withholding a Gryffindor boy whom they claimed had tried to hex them. He ordered them to take him back to Gryffindor tower, and he would take care of it later. The group of Slytherins looked at each other, stunned. Usually he would have requested punishment. They nodded and let their professor pass without question.

Reaching the Dungeons, he spotted the Carrow's standing at the back of the room. They were each holding Neville Longbottom by one of his arms, tight as iron.

"What is Longbottom doing here?" He asked, looking from one to the other.

"This boy refused to fallow regulated instructions in Dark Arts, sir." Alecto said angrily. Neville swallowed. He had been sweating from head to toe as the Carrows held him there, stiff for the past hour and a half. "What should we do with him?" She asked, glaring at Neville with a wicked smile.

"Leave him for me. I'll take care of him." Severus instructed. The Carrows nodded curtly, leaving the dungeons. But not before freezing both of Neville's hands to the stone wall.


	2. Chapter 2

***I in no way own any of the characters in this story. All credit goes solely to JK Rowling. The only thing that I own is my creativity! **  
**Thanks for reading! :)  
*WARNING: Mild violence, mild swearing.**

* * *

Neville let out a wince of pain after being bound to the wall. Snape eyed him closely for a moment, before walking over to sit at a small table in the center of the room. However he did not keep his gaze away from him.

"So, Longbottom, it has been commonly known among the staff that you have hear by disobeyed our orders numerous times this term. Do you- deny this?" He asked.  
Neville stared back at Snape just as he was eyeing him.  
"No sir, I don't." He replied calmly.

A slightly mischievous grin played across Snape's face. This seemed to shock Neville. None of the students had ever seen Snape smile before. He stood on his feet, pacing across the floor.  
"Longbottom, I admire your courage. This is a trait that I have just seen in you at the start of term. Sticking up for Potter. How proud your parents must be. And- your grandmother of coarse."

Neville raised his head slightly as Snape said this, locking eye contact with him.  
"It's not just for Harry, you know. I mean sure, he's my friend. And I'll do anything for him. But it's bigger than that. Of coarse- you wouldn't know what I'm talking about." He said, his voice calm, and stern.  
"Wouldn't I?" Snape replied. He walked over to Neville, waving his wand. Almost immediately, Neville was released from his place on the wall. A sigh of relief filled the room.

Snape commanded Neville to sit at the small table, and, already knowing what Snape was capable of, Neville did not refuse. He sat immediately fallowing Snape's request.  
"Why don't you tell me what it is I don't know, Longbottom." He ordered, standing in front of Neville, but not taking the seat across from him. Neville gave a sigh.

"Bellatrix Le strange tortured my parents. You already know that. She left me practically orphan, with no way to defend myself. I spent years mourning over the loss I knew would never heal. Every holiday I get- I still go to visit them at . She gives me a gum wrapper every time we go in- I keep every single one. They're all plastered on the wall in my room. She doesn't even remember me some days. But- I just have this hope that- maybe she will." He said, not losing eye contact with Snape, who said nothing in reply.  
"Why are you telling me this? It has nothing to do with my question." He demanded. Neville nodded.  
"It does. You said how I'm sticking up for Harry, and then asked me to tell you what you didn't know. That- is it. My mum and dad- they're the reason I'm doing this. Not Harry. Harry only really helped me see that- if I tried, I could do anything. Something you clearly haven't learned yet." He said.

Severus did not go to attack Neville in any way. He just sat there, dumbfounded at his words. But really, he knew they were true.  
"Listen to me, Longbottom," He said in a slight whisper, bending down so that his nose was nearly lining with Neville's. "I realize you know about the connection I had with Dumbledore. But under no circumstances' are you to say anything to anyone. You hear me? If I hear _anything_ slip out of your mouth, you'll be in the same situation as your parents. Now- I have a favor to ask of you, while you're here." He said, backing away slightly, and sitting on the chair across from him. Severus was very glad that the dungeons were not being monitored as was the rest of the castle.  
"Yes, sir." Neville said, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Dumbledore- had spoken to me, before he died, about these Horcruxes Potter and the other two are supposed to be hunting. He has instructed me- to hide the Sword of Gryffindor, somewhere in Godric's Hallow. Somewhere Potter and his friends will find it, but not obvious enough for it to fall into the wrong hands. I am placing a replica in Bellatrix's vault. To make it look like she is the thief, so no-one will suspect you kids had anything to do with it." He explained, very quietly, as though they were still being watched.

Neville listened with anticipation. Shocked, eyes unblinking, he smiled slightly at Severus. "And all these years we thought you were on _his_ side." He said.  
"I'm undecided." Severus replied simply. "Not a _word_. You understand me?" He said, standing on his feet once more. Neville straightened up, whipped the smile off his face, and stood as well.  
"No sir, of coarse not." He said quickly. Snape walked towards the door, and put his hand on the door nob.  
"Go. Go back to Gryffindor tower, and don't tell anyone about our conversation- except the Weasley girl and Lovegood if you must- only tell them your piece. That you're going to hide the sword." He ordered, opening the door as he finished speaking. Neville nodded curtly, and walked out without another word to Snape.


End file.
